Demon Slayer
by 7upvodka
Summary: Aiko - beautiful, smart and persistent. But she has been gone from the guild for 10 years and no one has heard from her since. When she returns to the guild she tries to keep her powers locked away but when a certain Lightning Mage challenges her she may have to go all out!
1. Chapter 1 - 'That' Has A Name

**Main Character's POV**

"Thank you, come again!"

I smiled at a peppy waitress as I left the café. _'Time to get back home' _I thought to myself. "…the magic council aren't happy." I heard someone say to my left. "Yeah, I mean who would have thought it! After so many peaceful years, then they suddenly appear and destroy everything."

"Excuse me," I asked the strangers. They turned to look at me and took a step back instinctively. I sighed, this always happened; with my ankle-length black hair and my deep grey eyes, and now my new scars, people just assume I'm out to get them. "Who were you talking about?" I asked unfazed by their reaction.

They stared at me blankly. "Fairy Tail has come back, didn't you hear, last month some of the guild members found the island and rescued the missing members!" she told me quickly. "Fairy Tail?" I asked in disbelief, she nodded. I thanked her and set off.

**Mirajane's POV**

"AYE SIR!" I heard from across the hall. "Mira, another round of drinks?!" Kinana called out to me. I nodded and started handing out drinks to the very drunk Cana, who was being hopelessly encouraged by Macao and Wakaba. I giggled and made my way over to Lucy.

She was trying to separate Natsu and Gray before the whole guild got destroyed. "It won't work Lucy, just let them at each other." She turned to me and I smiled. "I guess you're right." She admitted and let go. Not even two seconds after, tables and chairs were flying everywhere. Laughter was filling my ears as the two cubs sparred.

The guild was a happy place tonight; although Gajeel was trying to sing earlier. It took Natsu, Gray, Levy, Lily and Nii-chan to stop him. I giggled at the memory. Nii-chan was now talking to Evergreen, I say talking, he was yelling and she was hitting him with a fan. _'Young love, it's so beautiful.' _I signed dreamily,'_ I wonder how Natsu and Lucy are?_' I pulled Lucy away from the rioting boys. "So, how are you and Natsu?" I asked excitedly.

Before she could answer the front door flew open. A figure stood there. Everyone turned silent. A dark hood covered their face and most of their body. All you could see was the feet of the stranger covered by black boots.

**Main Character's POV**

I could feel everyone's stares. I looked around the room hoping to see Master Makarov. I spotted him and a tear fell down my cheek. Before I knew what was happening I was running towards him at full speed, my cloak flying out behind me. When I stopped and hugged him my hood fell down revealing my tear stained face. Master Makarov was the only one who could see my face and I saw the look of alarm change into one of confusion then happiness.

He hugged me back tightly. "Hey Gramps," I whispered between sobs. "I'm home." This obviously was too much for Gramps, he burst out sobbing. The whole guild was on high alert I could almost feel the stares bearing into my back. I stood up wiping my face, smiling. It was immediately replaced by anger. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" He was taken aback by my outburst, "TEN YEARS, TEN FUCKING YEARS GRAMPS!" The whole guild turned to me and Gramps as I said that, I didn't stop." I HAD TO WAIT 10 YEARS UNTIL I COULD SEE YOU AGAIN!" Everyone was now staring at me in complete disbelief.

"AND WHEN THE HELL, ELFMAN STRAUSS," I turned and stormed over to him and Evergreen by the bar; he looked scared to death. "Did you start dating Evergreen?" I winked at him. There was an awkward moment of silence then I heard laughter coming from Gramps. "Oi, Gramps." I heard a male voice say. "Who is that, and why are they calling you Gramps?" I growled in frustration.

"'That' has a name you know! I would have thought you'd learnt that by now Natsu!" I told him, inspecting my nails. I looked up and saw the realisation of who I was dawn on Elfman and Evergreen's faces. I placed a finger to my lips and winked at them. "How do you know me?!" demanded Natsu. I stayed where I was trying to stifle a giggle. "Well? How?"

I turned slowly around to face the rest of the guild, there were a few unknown faces but most were familiar. I saw a few people gasp at the sight of my face, tears beginning to run down their faces. I smiled at them, my vision becoming misty. I grinned at the guild and with that, the remaining mages in the dark realised who I was.

"AIKO!" They all screamed at me, running towards me. I opened my arms towards them but I was stopped by a huge muscly arm. "How many times do I have to say it?" Everyone paused at a tall, well-built, blonde man's entrance. "I'm gonna run this guild so I get to decide on new members." The man turned to face me, smiling. "Good to have you back kid." he says ruffling my hair.

"Laxus!" I yell, leaping onto him, embracing him in a hug.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Plan

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a while and the last chapter was really short, but I plan to make longer chapters. This chapter is also cut short because of a climatic thing-ish thing that's going to happen next chapter, so bear with me!**

**Mirajane's POV**

'_Wow, even Laxus came down. Good, he needs her back.' _I looked over at Master, expecting him to be in tears, I know everyone else in the guild was. Instead I found him in deep discussion with Macao and Wakaba.

I decided to leave them and went to clean up the drinks. I noticed Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Gajeel and Lily hadn't moved at all and were just sat there swirling their drinks around. Juvia was whispering 'Love Rival' under her breath over and over while Gajeel was sat next to her eating the loose nails of the guild.

"Aiko?" She looked up, I motioned her over. She struggled through the crowd but made it over unharmed, followed by Gray, Natsu, Happy, Romeo, Laxus and Levy. "Aiko, these are the newest members of Fairy Tail; Juvia, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel and Lily. Guys this is Aiko, she's been a member since she was little."

**Main Character's POV**

"Hey Aiko, I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you." She gave me a warm smile. She was very pretty, with a figure to die for and shoulder length blonde hair. "Lucy here is a Celestial Wizard! Show her!" Natsu cut in. Lucy rolled her eyes but nodded. _**"Gate Of The Twins I Open Thee: Gemini!" **_After a dazzling white light two floating blue creatures appeared. I smiled gleefully and held out my hand to touch them. They zoomed off and hid behind Lucy, with whispering something in her ear they vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"I-I-I-…" I heard a voice start. "Oh for God's sake Wendy, learn to speak up. Fine, I'll introduce us. I'm Carla and this is Wendy." The young girl blushed and looked down at the table. She was quite small with hardly and chest size but beautiful long blue hair. "N-Nice to m-meet you." She stammered. "Wendy can use Sky Dragon Magic, she really kicks ass! Show her Wendy!" Romeo cut in excitedly. I sneakily noticed that Lucy and Natsu were standing rather close to each other. I nudged Mira and pointed at them, she nodded and I squealed quietly; Laxus gave me a quizzical look but let it go. I turned back to Wendy and watched as she was making beautiful wind patterns in front of her.

"Juvia is next!" The lady next to Wendy stood and introduced herself. "Juvia is pleased to meet Aiko, Juvia is a water mage and Juvia will show you what she can do." She seemed confident which was always a good point, she kept glancing towards Gray and me, giving me warning glares. "Am I safe of Juvia, She keeps giving me weird glances." I whispered to Laxus, he chuckled. "You're fine as long as you don't say you used to have a thing for Gray." I turned bright red when Laxus said this. He chuckled again seeing my blush. "Ta-da! Juvia made a sculpture of love out of water!" If I could see correctly it was a statue of Gray in his boxers.

"Oi, tin can! Introduce yourself to her." Laxus said from behind me. He got up from the table and went to stand next to Levy putting his arm round her waist protectively, which caused a few angry wizards; I'm guessing Jet and Droy, to growl behind me. "Gajeel, nice to meet 'cha." Levy shook her head disappointedly. "Gajeel also does Dragon Slayer Magic, Iron to be more specific." Gajeel grunted in agreement. "Challenge him." A voice from next to me spoke. It was a black cat not unlike Happy or Carla. I understood completely.

"What, are you too scared to show me your magic Gajeel? Too afraid of the wizard standing before you?" I challenged. Gajeel sent me a death glare. "What did you say pip-squeak?" He was daring me to say it again. "You heard me, tin can." This last remark was all it took, the power surged through him as his left arm turned into an iron club. I clapped my hands together in delight. "Beautiful." It seemed to dawn on him what I had just done, he didn't look pleased.

"Laxus?" I heard a voice from my left. "Well, if it isn't Aiko? How are you sweetie?" Before me stood the Raijinshū. I rushed over to Evergreen. She embraced me and hugged me tight. "Good to have you home sweetie." Freed was next in line; "Welcome back Miss Aiko." He bowed to me and pulled me into a hug. Bixlow was last. "What up baby?!" I giggled and gave him a hug too.

"Laxus, can we have a moment?" Laxus nodded and joined the Raijinshū to discuss other matters. I wandered back over to Natsu's table and sat down. "So, how come Laxus is nice towards you?" Lucy pounced on me immediately. "Kind of a long story..." I trailed off; all nine of them had leaned in to listen in to the story. "Don't know what you five are doing leaning in, you've already heard this from Gramps." I sighed.

"Well, when I was born my mother didn't have enough money to take care of me and she was deathly ill, she knew Gramps as an old friend and thought if she was going to leave me with anyone it should be him. The next morning Gramps found me on the front door crying my eyes out. There was only a note saying my birthday and my name. Of course Gramps took me in. He tried calling orphanages to report me as a missing child but the orphanages were full, so he had no choice but to take care of me. The next day he had to go to the guild, as its master. Laxus came over to walk with Gramps to the guild hall and found me. Gramps and Laxus took me to the guild and Laxus would play with me every day in Gramps' office."

"Then Ivan was banished from the guild and Laxus stopped playing with me. I asked Gramps why he wasn't playing with me but he would just shut himself in his office and not talk to me about it. After another three years I got tired of waiting. So when Gramps was sleeping I snuck out. I wanted to make Gramps and Laxus talk to me so I set out to learn magic. I was found almost dead across Fiore and was raised by my master. She taught me amazing magic, magic to impress, but she died six years ago. So I decided to try and find Fairy Tail again. I set off, trying to reach Magnolia, helping whoever I could along the way. And here I am."

I looked up to notice everyone in the guild started listening to my story, including Gramps and Laxus. "When I arrived here everyone looked so happy…" I trailed off spotting Laxus staring at me. "What?" I asked him. He looked at Gramps and they exchanged glances. "Don't ignore me!" I yelled sending the table flying. "I've been ignored too much by you! I refuse to go through it again!" I screamed, tears dripping down my face.

"What happened to you?" The voice came from directly behind me. It was Gramps. "You want to know what happened to me?!" I removed my black cloak, unmasking my blood stained, damaged armour. It had a low cut blood stained red top which led into a black corset. The revealing skirt opened at the front and my groin was covered by a dark imbuement. The white and black boots torn shreds from the ankle upwards. Most of the outfit had been damaged in battle and very few patches of skin remained where no damage had been done.

The whole guild gasped as the cloak lowered to the floor revealing my damaged body. There were several cuts still bleeding, the loss of blood was affecting me worse now. I collapsed on the floor in a bloody mess.

**Laxus' POV**

"Wendy!" I shout over to the small blue haired girl. _'The power she emitted was amazing, way more powerful that what Natsu can handle. What magic did she learn?' _I glanced at Wendy beside me, she was having a hard time I could tell but I couldn't tell her to stop. "Her wounds are too serious to heal with just my magic but if we get her to a doctor she will heal up quicker." She explained to me. _**"Gate Of The Twins I Open Thee: Gemini!"**_ I heard Lucy's unmistakable voice summon one of her spirits. "Transform into Wendy." In a cloud of smoke emerged another Wendy.

After half an hour of healing magic; Wendy, Gemini and Lucy were exhausted. Gemini merely apologised and left whereas Lucy and Wendy fainted due to the amount of pressure. Aiko had most of her wounds closed only a few minor ones needed to be healed but she would live. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Runes appeared on the floor around Aiko, almost immediately after the runes had been drawn Aiko began to awaken. "Ever."

Evergreen rushed to Aiko's side and along with Mirajane helped Aiko upstairs to the infirmary. "She'll be fine boy, Aiko just needs to rest easy for a couple of days and she'll be back to her old self."

-=-Time Skip-=-

**Main Character's POV**

I awoke in the infirmary, head pounding. "Did I hurt anyone?!" I asked sitting up quickly. "No, no one was hurt." You sighed and fell back down. "It sounds like you've experienced this before child." I nodded. I sighed; Gramps was waiting for me to explain.

"My teacher taught me an amazing magic, a magic so powerful even she couldn't control it. She taught me how to use it so well. Seven years ago she thought I was ready to unleash more power than I had. I released more than it was safe to do, the power took over me and I killed my master. I now only use less than a third of my power, otherwise I was warned I would destroy Earthland."

I could feel Gramps nod. "Get some sleep; you still need to rest for a couple of days." I grunted and shut my eyes. Before long I was in a deep sleep.

-=-Time Skip-=-

"Sorry for causing you so much trouble." I apologized for the tenth time after I had been released from the infirmary. Everyone shook their heads. "Come on; let's just find some clothes for you." I followed Mirajane, Lucy, Levy, Cana, Lisanna, Evergreen, Juvia and Erza (who had later arrived while I was in hospital) into the changing rooms.

After I had changed, I asked Lucy to fetch Wendy from the other room. I modelled my new clothes in front of a mirror; I had picked out a white crop top, black jacket, black shorts and black knee high boots. My black insignia was clearly visible on my upper right arm. One Lucy returned with Wendy I explained my plan.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Big Show

**A/N: Mwuhahaha, finally finished. Be warned there is a lot of couple work in this chapter. I was contemplating having Sabertooth join in on this chapter and having StingxOC but I decided against it. Lyon and Aiko match a bit more and I absolutely love Lyon so…**

**I'm in a inspired mood today so I'm writing both Chapters 2, 3 and 4 so, sorry if I don't include any reviews you have.**

**The song from this chapter is 'Dancing With Tears In My Eyes' by Ke$ha. I really love this song and I was dancing a waltz to it the other week with my friends so I thought why not put it in here!**

"Welcome everyone to Fairy Tail's drinking festival! I hope you enjoy yourselves and now a couple of words from Master." Max gestured to Gramps who was stood on the bar. "We've had a good year and I would like to formally welcome back Aiko, my daughter, to the guild!" Everyone cheered as I blushed nervously. Currently Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Evergreen, Cana, Levy, Lisanna, Mira and I were wearing black coats to hide our outfits.

"I believe she want to say something?" Master asked me. I nodded to the girls as we made our way up on stage. "I wanted to thank everyone for welcoming me back and taking care of me earlier this month so the girls and I had an idea on how to do it. I also invited some of the members from other guilds, ones who helped with the search of all the lost members. They should be arriving now," As I finished my sentence the double doors burst open. "May I welcome Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus!"

Both guilds walked towards the stage. I hopped down and went to give Sherry a hug. "Hey Sherry, thanks for coming." She nodded. "I had to; this trip is full of love." I rolled my eyes. "This is Lyon he is one of our strongest and this is Jura, a…"

"Wizard Saint Jura! Welcome." I smiled up at him. Lyon and Jura stood over us confused. "Sherry, you know her?" Lyon asked. "Yeah, we met a long time ago. I knew we would become fast friends! We are both children of love!" She sighed dreamily. I giggled and went to greet the other guild.

"Eve, Ren, Hibiki, Jenny! Nice to see you again!" I called out. "Ichiya is also glad to smell your parfum" I smiled at Ichiya and waited for the routine. "You're even prettier than we hoped Aiko." Hibiki said. "Hey, please don't kid me, how can you be so sexy?" Ren added. "If you want I can make it snow, maybe then we can cuddle." Eve added. I shook my head and made my way back onto the stage. "The other guild, which I met personally and I have helped on many occasions are already here and two of their members, as well as Jenny and Sherry, will be performing with us." Two dark figures came out of the shadows behind me and went to stand next to Jet and Warren; Sherry also nodded towards me and headed towards Ren. "Ladies….now!" We all removed our cloaks revealing stunning dresses.

Mine was a short white dress; the lace straps looped round my neck which complimented the black pattern running against my left side. My hair was free, letting my natural curls settle. I attached a microphone to the side of my face and looked at all the other girls.

Sherry was wearing a sexily short, revealing hot pink dress with her fuchsia pink hair curled and tied up in a high ponytail. She twirled around making Ren blush crazily. She stood facing Ren and winked at him.

A dot of blue made me admire my choice of Wendy's dress. It was a short, pale blue piece with side straps. Glitter ran down her left side and when she spun the glitter danced in the spotlight. Her hair was done to perfection; two cute pigtails were accented with pale blue clips.

Lucy was in her new short, strapless burgundy dress decorated with gold glitter. She twirled and pouted. All the guys around her whistled to show their pleasure in the dress. Her golden hair was let loose with only a portion of her hair tied up. Natsu stood there gaping like a fish. I heard Lucy giggle in delight.

Levy wore an adorable short yellow cocktail dress with a layer of netting dusted with orange glitter that made her dress seem like the golden sun. Her short blue hair was let loose, curls floating around her pretty face.

Mira and Lisanna dropped their capes next. Lisanna was in a cute lilac dress with white satin ribbon around the waist and long white gloves; white hair extensions had been attached and were curled to amazement. Mira was wearing a pale pink ruffled dress, also with white satin ribbon around the waist; her hair was also let loose and flowing.

Juvia winked at me and threw her cloak up into the air revealing a shaded wave blue dress and long white satin gloves, her long hair had been cut short and a small teardrop crown sat on her head. She glanced over at Gray and to her surprise he was smiling astonished at her.

Erza removed her cape next and exposed a revealing halter neck purple dress decorated with red roses; her hair was pulled up into a bun letting only the front of her hair fall loose around her chest. One of the figures in the corner pulled down his hood to show his blue hair. Jellal was staring at Erza in so much greed it was surprising she didn't notice.

Jenny winked giving a suggestive smile towards the audience and as her cape flew off stuck a four star pose. Her short pink and white polka-dot dress reached just above her knee and her beautiful golden hair was styled into an ever beautiful ponytail. Hibiki practically melted on the spot.

Evergreen sighed and pulled away her cloak showing off her beautiful green dress, decorated with deep green trimmings, the satin gloves were a nice touch to her wavy hair which had been accented with a green flower. She snuck a sideways glance at Elfman who was looking at her in utter surprise and she winked at me.

Cana was last to remove her cloak. She wore a white dress with pink flowers dotted around the skirt. Her copper brown hair was styled and put up with two strands falling loose. The other stranger removed his cloak. Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus stood there grinning at her.

The two dark figures also dropped their hoods revealing Ultear and Meredy. Ultear was in a deep purple dress, her straps fell past her shoulders and beautiful purple fabric trailed itself from her white headband. Meredy was in a cute red dress that flowed out the further down her body it became. Red sparkles jewelled her cheeks as her pink hair curled delicately around her heart shaped face.

"As I said before I want to make it up to everyone for taking care of me, so myself and the girls have been practicing this for a while, pleas enjoy our performance."

All the girls went to their partners; Sherry made an immediate beeline to Ren, Wendy blushing offered a small smile to Romeo, Lucy confidently strode over to Natsu, Levy to the Iron Dragon, Mira and Lisanna practically skipped towards Freed and Bixlow, obviously excited with all my matchmaking, Juvia looked very pleased to be partnered with Gray, Erza blushed as she made her way over to Jellal, Jenny swung her hips teasingly at the guys in the hall but linked her arm with Hibiki none the less, Evergreen huffily stood near enough Elfman for him to get the idea, Cana walked over drunk to Bacchus who caught her as she was about to fall, Ultear and Meredy didn't really know anyone but I had paired Ultear up with Jet and Meredy skipped over to Eve.

All eyes were me as I picked a partner. I spotted a worthy partner and made my way over to him.

I nodded at Gramps and he hit play and the backing track stated. Lyon seemed pretty surprised I picked him above all the other guys. I giggled at his reaction and begun singing.

**A/N: The parts in **_**Bold Italics **_**are what the characters are doing**

((Aiko))

Here we go  
Welcome to my funeral

Without you I don't even have a pulse

All alone it's dark and cold

With every move I die

_**I leaned back in Lyon's hold for a moment then shot back up and twirled around, starting to move our bodies with the beat of the music. It was a decently fast song but nevertheless we twirled around in a graceful waltz.**_

((Erza))

Here I go, this is my confessional

A lost cause nobody can save my soul

((Lucy))

I am so delusional

With every move I die

_**We all dipped back again as if to create the illusion of dying. Lyon, by now, had grasped the concept of the dance and pulled me swiftly back into his arms. He chuckled and winked at me before spinning me around a couple of times.**_

((Meredy))

I have destroyed our love it's gone

Payback is sick it's all my fault

_**We suddenly stopped and all took a step backwards pulling our partners with us and bent our heads to the ground before the music kicked in and all us girls started into a well-rehearsed dance routine, with ints of dirty dancing here and there. **_

((All))

I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
Just fighting to get through the night

I'm losing it

(Losing it, losing it, losing it)

With every move I die

I'm fade

I'm broken inside

I've wasted the love of my life

I'm losing it  
(Losing it, losing it, losing it)

With every move I die

_**I stepped back into Lyon's hold and began waltzing again. I took a sneak glance over to the other couples. Erza was smiling and having a small conversation with Jellal which seemed to satisfy both me and Ultear, who had taken a sneaky glance at the two before focusing on her partner who was watching Levy and Gajeel with a close eye. Gray was twirling Juvia like a princess and Natsu was cracking jokes at Lucy while she laughed and danced with him.**_

((Mira))

When did I become such a hypocrite

Double life, lies that you caught me in

Trust me I'm paying for it

With every move I die

_**Lyon seemed to get the hang of the dance, as proven when he dipped me back on the word die. I smiled up at him and pulled him close when I was helped back up.**_

((Lisanna))

On the floor I'm just a zombie

Who I am is not who I wanna be

I'm such a tragedy

With every move I die

_**I laughed with joy this time I was dipped, Lyon returned the laugh and spun me a couple of times befoe reclaiming me in his arms**_

((Ultear))

I have destroyed our love it's gone

Payback is sick it's all my fault

_**As before all the girls shrunk back and started the solo dance routine again.**_

((All))

I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
Just fighting to get through the night

I'm losing it

(Losing it, losing it, losing it)

With every move I die

I'm fade

I'm broken inside

I've wasted the love of my life

I'm losing it  
(Losing it, losing it, losing it)

With every move I die

_**Instead of movin back into Lyon arms I placed my hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes, tears brimming in the corners of my eyes when Evergreen started to sing.**_

((Evergreen))

This is it

And now you're really gone this time

_**We all pulled back harshly when Juvia started to sing her line. I had to admit it was going great, the guys were really falling for it.**_

((Juvia))

Never once thought

I'd be in pieces left behind

_**After Juvia's line we all turned away and walked two steps forward before turning back and leaping into the guys arms, an invitation for them to lift us up, they gladly caught on and lifted all of us in the air without a single fault. I grinned as I felt the chorus coming on. I pulled back to the middle but this time pulling Lyon with me as we danced the final bars of the song.**_

((All))

I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
Just fighting to get through the night

I'm losing it

(Losing it, losing it, losing it)

With every move I die

I'm fade

I'm broken inside

I've wasted the love of my life

I'm losing it  
(Losing it, losing it, losing it)

With every move I die

When the song finished we all clapped and cheered before being pulled into a group hug by Mira, Lisanna, Freed and Bixlow. I was pushed up against Lyon muscular chest as the hug tightened. I blushed in embarrassment but shrugged it off and snuggled into his chest.

Before I knew what was happening a new song had started up and I was being pulled to the floor by a very drunk Cana. As I danced away I tried to see where everyone had disappeared to. Bacchus, Lyon, Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Freed, Bixlow, Elfman and Laxus had all occupied one of the many tables to the side and were sat looking as bored as ever.

I grinned as another idea popped into my mind. _'Wow, I'm really getting into this matchmaking business'_


End file.
